turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jelay14
Hey Cuss, you're playing ball again? Turtle Fan 04:09, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Oops! I accidentally uploaded an image of Rachel McAdams to this wiki instead of the community's wiki. My bad. Jelay14 20:18, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Ok. TR 02:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) New Patron Ok, pm me at the Lounge. TR 22:51, 8 April 2008 (UTC) There's a Wiki for the BB, or whatever it's called these days? Turtle Fan 05:07, 9 April 2008 (UTC) EDIT - moved the reply to the appropriate area. Jelay14 02:14, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Wiki Hmm, I'll have to check it out. Link, please? So the kid is good for something after all? Turtle Fan 05:50, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I changed my article, more in the interest of expanding it and explaining my reasons for leaving, which were: it started as just one of the cool-off periods Mak goes on from time to time, and I sort of lost interest while I was away. A few changes to the SJ v BC thing, too. I really and truly never understood the depths of his hatred for me. The Wiki looks good though I wonder if it might set a record for least amount of people who would find it worthwhile. Turtle Fan 16:27, 10 April 2008 (UTC) BC left within hours of me, did he. So he really just stuck around to argue with me? I know I can be difficult but I honestly don't understand what I ever did to him, perhaps aside from holding opinions that he finds no more repugnant than I find his, Oh well. It's I who owe you an apology for the thing a few months ago with TR. I couldn't understand why he was behaving so badly. So I went on a bit of a rant. Afterward I thought "Whoa--where did that come from?" I thought about it and realized such things were very baseless. As for the farewell thread, a similar story, though I was always sort of curious about what sort of response it got. Since then I've gotten along fine with TR, and I can tell I could do so with you too so maybe I'll stick my head in to say hi. But only if BC's not there. I hate to play he-goes-or-I-go games (even though he's gone) but I'm at a loss with how to deal with him (not that I ever really tried) and I know I'm really, really bad at avoiding being baited, and I have no desire to assume a free-time waster that becomes the most stressful part of the day--that's why I left. JF is one of my loyalists? What a riot. I could barely stand him when he'd say something vapid and stupid. Turtle Fan 17:34, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Election articles So, are you going to write articles for the US 1932, '36, '40 and '44 elections? Just checking.TR 23:38, 10 October 2008 (UTC) If you do, that's great. If you don't, no big whoop. TR 00:21, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Image That is very nearly a bannable offense. TR 01:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Communist. Jelay14 19:54, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Donutter. TR 20:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::What's this, now? Turtle Fan 20:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Communism heels to greatness. Jelay14 01:05, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Donuttism heels to rationality. TR 02:39, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::::(sigh) I give up. Turtle Fan 03:16, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::::You heel to me. Jelay14 04:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you want to think that. Turtle Fan 05:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::The proof is in TR's "comebacks." Jelay14 07:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Def Leppard is French for "atrocious." Elefuntboy 03:37, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No, that would be "French." Clearly you are mistaken. Jelay14 08:17, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, lets get something straight. You either :a. Worship Def Leppard for their awesome perfection, :b. Youre a fucking Communist, :c. Youre a goddamn terrorist, or :d. Youre a a fucking goddamn Communist terrorist. Jelay14 23:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :The answer is E. You have very good taste in music. TR 23:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::e is not a choice. try again Jelay14 23:10, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes it is. TR 23:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::Good you heeled Jelay14 23:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::No. TR 23:43, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Leppardocracy prevails. Jelay14 23:50, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::No. TR 23:56, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::There is no god but God, and Def Leppard is it. Jelay14 00:05, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Another one of these? Great. Turtle Fan 00:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::no, there's only one. Jelay14 00:12, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Of course there is. Turtle Fan 03:24, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Norton I was wondering about the previous boards. That's too bad. Well, blog away here, I guess. Or you can keep arguing with people at AH.com. TR 16:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I revisited the old places every so often myself. Mainly Norton; that's where my most pleasant memories clustered. Reading the arrogance and intolerance for dissent in many of my old posts I could sympathize with those who felt the need to flame me. Sad to hear it's gone. Turtle Fan 19:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC)